Words I Never SaidNaruto's political Rap
by chrisgetsu45
Summary: Naruto has a few choice words about the politics in the world around him, and he is not afraid to share those thoughts even if it means death. also listen to the original song by lupe fiasco before listening to this and watch the video


Hinata is being dragged by a couple of chunin by a barbed wire fence; she struggles to break free but they hold her by her jacket and arm and place a mouth cover devise with a vent on it in the front of her mouth and drag her inside a chamber. While inside the chamber still struggling they place goggles with magnifying glasses and a helmet locked in place on her cranium and flicker through a slide show of subliminal messages and leave her there. All the guards leave without noticing a blond dressed in a black hoody and tan cargos with a nine necklace on his shirt watching the whole thing. He leaves and begins plotting his move to release the revolutionary icon for change in his country of Konoha who was locked up.

***Hinata watches in tears; the forced advertisement of suffering and pills and addiction through the slide show and begins to sing***

[Hinata]

It's so loud Inside my head

With words that I should have said!

As I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

I can't take back the words I never said

***Naruto Walks on a bus In his chunin uniform and grabs the mic facing all the people present***

[Naruto]

I really think the war on Rock is just bunch of shit dude

Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your jutsu

How much money does it take to really make a shuriken

4 shinobis wars, yet we cant doc appointments

Uhh, And a bunch of other cover ups

Your childs future was the first to go with budget cut

So If you think that hurts then, wait here comes the uppercut

The school was garbage in the first place, that's on the up and up

put the money in defense and train up lil soldiers

Keep you at the bottom but tease you with the shoulder

If you turn on TV all you see's a bunch of "what the fucks"

Dude is dating so and so blabbering bout such and such

And that ain't Jersey Shore, homie that's our news

And these the same people that supposed to be telling us the truth

Danzo is a racist,

the Hyugaas are all racist

While Uzu was out getting bombed,

the Sandiame didn't say shit

That's why I ain't vote for him, next one either

I'm a part of the problem, my problem is I'm peaceful

And I believe in my people.

So to hell with the evil

***Chunin get on the bus and drag naruto out and we are faced with Hinata singing the chorus***

[Hinata]

It's so loud inside my head

With words that I should have said!

As I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

I can't take back the words I never said

***Naruto is faced in front of the civilian and clan council where all his former friends are present giving disappointing looks***

[Naruto - Verse 2]

Now you can say it ain't our fault if we never heard it

But if we know better than we probably deserve it

Children dying for their village

Where's that in your nindo?

There's no honor in spilt blood!

So put that in your bible

And you are not my rival

sent me out kill my to brother

but still not on my side though

Walk with me into the ghettos, this where all your push went

Complain about the liquor store but what you drinking liquor for?

Complain about the gloom but when'd you pick a broom up?

listening to Pervy sage ain't gone make it stop

A rebel in your thoughts, ain't gon make it halt

If you don't become an actor you'll never be a factor

down a bunch of chakra pills

Take em when the drains felt

get back onto your own feet

and implant in your brain cells

the message that the person standing

shouting out the kill order

that if you ever hesitate

They can take your home away!

**Naruto is dragged into his cell where he plans and investigates ways out while hinata is still treated to images in her cage of shinbi dying left and right**

[Hinata]

It's so loud inside my head

With words that I should have said!

As I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said, never said

I can't take back the words I never said

***Naruto and hinata are being prepared to be hanged while Tsunade tearfully reads out his crimes and gives Naruto final words to say***

[Naruto - Verse 3]

I think that all the silence is worse than all the violence

Fear is such a weak emotion that's why I despise it

We scared of almost everything, afraid to even tell the truth

So scared of what you think of me, I'm scared of even telling you

Sometimes my demons the only person I feel safe to tell it to

It's locked inside a cell in me, but there's a darker jail in you

Consider this your bailing out, so take a breath, inhale a few

My screams is finally getting free, my thoughts is finally yelling through

***he is then hanged with his eyes up in the air ***

[Hinata]

It's so loud Inside my head

With words that I should have said!

As I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said


End file.
